SPC12
is the twelfth episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Hibiki and Kanade were puzzled over the black masked girl who saved them when they were in trouble. If she was Pretty Cure, why did she hide her identity? What did she mean when she said she was not an ally? When they asked Otokichi what Muse meant, he replied that Muse was the "goddess of music". Hummy, who was not informed about the existence of Cure Muse, asked Aphrodite in Major Land about her, but Aphrodite appeared not to know anything as well. However, when Hummy asked to know more about Cure Muse, Aphrodite seemed to recall something, but kept it from Hummy. Meanwhile, Bassdrum reported the possibility of Siren being Cure Muse to Mephisto. Mephisto also seemed thoughtful when he heard the name of Muse. On the other hand, Hummy went in search of Siren, wanting to ask about Cure Muse, but could not find her anywhere. After asking around, Hummy still had no information about Cure Muse's real identity. Hibiki and Kanade also decided to look for Cure Muse among the people around them. When Hibiki was in trouble, her friend Waon always came to her aid. Kanade fixed on Sweets Club president Seika , who had a strong sense of justice and had faith in everyone. Even so, they could not bring themselves to ask about Cure Muse. However, they both agreed that, looking at Cure Muse's eyes, they were sure that they had met her before. Bassdrum, sure of Siren's betrayal, went looking for her. However, Siren was nowhere to be found. Hummy, who was also looking for Siren, met with Baritone and Falsetto. They asked Hummy if it was possible for Siren to be Cure Muse. Just then, they spotted a musical note residing in a car parked nearby. In the midst of fighting over the musical note, Bassdrum turned it into a Negatone. Noticing the sorrowful music emitted from the Car Negatone's horn, Hibiki and Kanade finally arrived and transformed into Pretty Cure. Using their Belltiers, they tried to defeat the Negatone with their attacks, but the Negatone managed to repel their Tone Rings. Just then, Cure Muse made an appearance again. Kicking back the rushing Negatone, she then taught Melody and Rhythm how to use their Belltiers through Fairy Tone Dodory's voice. With her instruction, the Cures split their Belltiers into two. Using the two parts in each hand like bells, they shook out musical notes and used them to create a final attack to throw at the Negatone. They successfully defeated the Negatone and returned it to its original form, while Hummy captured the musical note. Cure Muse was about to leave when Melody and Rhythm called out to her. However, Cure Muse replied that she could not join them as an ally yet. As she left, Bassdrum called out, naming her as "Siren", leaving Melody and Rhythm in even more confusion. Major Events *Cure Melody performed Miracle Heart Arpeggio for the first time, after separating the Miracle Belltier into Separation Mode and using Fairy Tones Dory and Miry. *Cure Rhythm performed Fantastic Piacere for the first time, after separating the Fantastic Belltier into Separation Mode and using Fairy Tones Rery and Fary. Trivia *Aphrodite and Mephisto seem to know more about Cure Muse than they let on. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Cure Muse *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Shirabe Otokichi *Higashiyama Seika *Nishijima Waon Gallery Spc12screens1.jpg Spc12screens2.jpg Spc12screens3.jpg Spc12screens4.jpg Spc12screens5.jpg Spc12screens6.jpg Spc12screens7.jpg Spc12screens8.jpg|"See you next week!" Image (Ending card) References Toei Animation Suite Pretty Cure ♪ Episode Guide: Episode 12 Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪